He Came Back
by leapereira43
Summary: - Tu nous caches beaucoup de chose, j'en suis sûr. - On a tous des secrets, et les miens sont effroyables. Elle a des cicatrices qui brûlent encore de vengeance et de douleur. Son corps et son esprit ne réclament que justice, mais le monde est bien dur pour une femme comme elle. Son esprit est vif, aussi vif que sa soif de vengeance. Il paraît sûr de lui, mais son cœur n'


**Chapitre 1. Eden**

« -Réveille toi, tu vas être en retard ! hurle une voix. »

Serait-ce un mauvais rêve ? J'en doute. Cette voix est bien trop proche, bien trop forte. Elena a une voix tellement magnifique qui vous réveille en douceur... Non je rigole, elle crie en veux-tu en voilà, elle est excitée comme jamais. Je sais qu'il faut que je me lève, me préparer, et ainsi de suite, pour aller à l'université. C'est la rentrée. J'entre dans la cours des grands. J'ai peur. Non ce n'est pas vrai, je suis assez confiante. Je connais beaucoup de gens qui font médecine avec moi, et je vais sûrement avoir des cours en commun avec mes amis, puisque la majeure partie d'entre eux sont partis dans des trucs scientifiques. Oui, pourquoi avons-nous choisi la filière S ? Ah, ça je me le demande encore. Etions-nous insouciants et débiles ? Oui, probablement. Mais il fallait bien choisir quelque chose, et je suis sûre que la médecine me conviendra parfaitement. Du moins, je l'espère. Je connais quelqu'un qui entre en troisième année, et qui ne regrette pas du tout. Alors s'il ne regrette pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je regretterais. Peut-être qu'en réalité je me suis complètement trompée de voie. Peut-être que j'aurais dû m'orienter vers un truc plus simple, quelque chose de moins difficile. Les enfants, par exemple. J'aurais sûrement dû choisir de partir travailler avec les enfants. Ils sont gentils, ces enfants. Du moins, la plupart sont gentils. Parce qu'il y en a c'est des terreurs. Bref, ne nous étalons pas sur le sujet. Nous sommes le quatre septembre deux-milles dix-sept. J'ai rendez-vous à l'amphithéâtre de mon université à huit heures trente. Jeudi dernier j'ai eu une présentation des métiers paramédicaux, et je suis dans le groupe M. Vendredi premier Septembre j'ai eu une réunion d'information qui nous présentait la PACES. Aujourd'hui, je commence à huit heures trente et je finis à midi. J'ai l'après-midi libre. Ma mère est repartie hier matin pour Phoenix, elle avait posé quelques jours pour participer à des réunions d'informations de mon école. Je suis inscrite à la New York University Medical Center, c'est un grand bâtiment qui se trouve dans le quartier de Murray Hill. Cette école m'a accepté malgré l'année entière que j'ai manquée. Oui, j'ai raté presque une année entière de cours, mais cet été j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur mes cours de rattrapage.

Elena, qui est venue me réveiller tout en « douceur », est ma meilleure amie. Elle est dans la même université que moi. Ses parents sont sans-arrêts sur son dos, alors elle est venue habiter avec moi dans mon appartement. Elena est une fille qui peut être calme mais aussi très hystérique. Elle adore s'amuser, et elle a un petit copain, Simon. Simon, lui c'est plutôt un garçon sérieux mais qui sait aussi rigoler. Ils se sont bien trouvés, j'ai envie de vous dire. Elena, elle est brune, grande et mince. Très jolie fille, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte. On a un groupe d'amis assez extravagant. Je vais vous la faire rapidement : Luke, c'est un grand fainéant qui raconte que des blagues, qu'on adore tous ; Simon c'est le garçon sérieux de la bande, comme un « papa » pour nous ; Jack, lui, il est perché, mais on l'aime bien quand même, il est beau garçon ; Jason, c'est le plus rêveur, il est un peu stupide mais on l'aime ; Ethan, c'est un sacré phénomène ce garçon, il est attirant, il le sait, et il fait des blagues nulles. Il y a aussi des filles : Emma, une blonde qui sort avec Ethan. On ne peut pas se voir, je ne l'aime pas et c'est réciproque. Camille, notre meilleure amie à Elena et moi. Blonde, jolie corps qui attire de multiples garçons. Jade, alors, elle, c'est vraiment une personne stupide, mais qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime. Elle met la joie dans le groupe, et elle nous fait tout le temps rire avec Luke. Romane, c'est moi qui l'ai fait intégrer au groupe. C'est une jolie rousse qui a eu des problèmes dans le passé, comme moi d'ailleurs, mais qui garde la joie de vivre. Voilà, je pense vous avoir présenté tout le monde. Ah non ! Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Eden Parker, j'ai dix-neuf ans, je suis née le sept juillet, je suis en faculté de médecine, j'ai les cheveux châtains clairs, je suis assez mince mais je n'ai pas une silhouette magnifique telle une déesse comme Emma. Dans le groupe, il y a plusieurs couples : Simon et Elena depuis deux ans, et Ethan et Emma depuis quelques mois, je crois. Ça m'embête vraiment de voir Ethan avec une fille comme Emma, mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. C'est vrai quoi, je n'ai pas à m'introduire dans leur relation, je n'ai rien à dire, à reprocher, même si cela me fait mal au cœur. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet, ce serait inutile. Je connais tout le monde depuis mon entrée en première, et le groupe s'est formé à ce moment-là. Depuis, on ne se quitte plus. Du moins, il n'y a jamais eu d'assez grosses disputes pour séparer tout le monde.

La seule personne que je connais depuis longtemps, c'est Emma. Sa sœur et mon frère sont sortis ensemble, alors je la connais de là. Son père est docteur et sa mère esthéticienne. Ils sont vraiment gentils, et je suis étonnée qu'ils aient une fille comme Emma.

Sortant de mon lit en traînant des pieds, je descends les escaliers qui me mènent tout droit au salon et à ma cuisine où Elena est installée en train de manger des céréales et de regarder la télévision.

« Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas sortir du lit, et que tu allais être en retard ! s'exclame-t-elle en posant des yeux brillants sur moi.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir, et oui j'ai bien dormi, ironisé-je en préparant mon petit déjeuner.

-Tu es d'un humour incroyable, à ce que je peux remarquer, réplique aussitôt mon amie. »

Je lui tire la langue et elle rigole. Nous avons toujours été comme cela, complices et amusantes. Je suis contente de l'avoir avec moi dans l'appartement, sinon je céderais vite à des crises de panique, me connaissant.

« Tu es prête ? questionne Elena en changeant de chaîne.

-Je viens juste de me lever, Elena, lui fais-je remarquer.

-Non, mais je veux dire pour ta nouvelle rentrée ! s'exclame mon amie en secouant la tête.

-Ah, il fallait préciser ! répliqué-je. Oui je suis prête, de toute évidence il le faut bien. Puis les gens qui sont dans mon groupes sont super cool.

-On dirait que je suis ta mère, rigole Elena.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, maman., me moqué-je. »

On rigole et je déjeune. J'ai un gros appétit, mais manger dès le matin, je ne suis pas vraiment pour. Je me force alors à prendre un chocolat chaud et des tartines même si l'appétit n'y est pas. Elena commence les cours à dix heures mais avant elle doit aller voir ses parents. Elle m'amène donc à l'Université. J'ai mon permis, rassurez-vous, c'est juste que ça nous arrange toutes les deux de ne prendre qu'une voiture. Une fois fini de manger, je débarrasse et file dans la salle de bain. Je me lave les dents, je regarde si mes sourcils sont bien épilés. Je nettoie mon visage et ensuite je monte dans ma chambre m'habiller. Je prends un jean et une chemise kaki avec des converses et je me fais une queue de cheval haute. Simple, mais efficace. A huit heures tapantes, nous montons dans la voiture d'Elena. Je suis prête à affronter un jour d'école. Nous discutons rapidement sur le trajet, mais il ne dure pas longtemps puisque nous habitons à proximité de la fac. C'est pour cela qu'on ne vit pas sur le campus.

Elena me laisse devant l'entrée du grand bâtiment à côté de beaucoup d'étudiants tous aussi perdus que moi. Je reconnais mon groupe d'ami au loin, en train de discuter. Je marche en leur direction et dès que Jade me remarque, elle me saute dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Cela fait tellement longtemps ! s'écrie-t-elle.

-On s'est vu il y a trois jours Jade ! m'exclamé-je en éclatant de rire.

-Tais-toi, pour moi ça fait longtemps, réplique Jade en me lâchant. »

Je rigole et dis bonjour aux autres. Emma est froide comme à son habitude, et je ne fais même plus attention à elle. Je remarque que les étudiants autour de nous commencent à rentrer à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment alors nous les suivons. Il y a un grand hall avec un grand secrétariat et d'immense escaliers en face de nous. Nous les grimpons, et au premier étage il y a un immense amphithéâtre où tout le monde commence à s'installer. Nous nous installons aussi, je suis assise à côté de Jade et de Luke. Ce dernier commence à regarder autour de lui pour repérer des filles « bonnes ». C'est ce qu'il vient de me dire.

« -Luke, tu es réellement en train de chercher des filles qui pourraient potentiellement t'intéresser ? m'exclamé-je en rigolant.

-Tais-toi, laisse-moi faire, réplique le métis en continuant de regarder autour de nous. »

Je secoue la tête en rigolant, puis plusieurs professeurs entrent dans la salle. Ils commencent à nous expliquer ce qu'est la médecine, et tout le ce qui va avec. Ils nous passent même un diaporama qui nous prévient que « Les études en médecine peuvent provoquer des troubles psychologiques, des dépressions sévères. Ce sont des études très DIFFICILES. » Merci beaucoup de nous rassurer. Ah non mais vraiment, nous avons tous très envie de continuer dans ce domaine-là, tout cela m'a l'air particulièrement chaleureux. Notez l'ironie.

On a passé tout le matin dans cet amphithéâtre, à voir et revoir des vidéos nous expliquant les études de médecine, les différents cursus, et tout ce qui va avec. En sortant de l'amphithéâtre, nous récupérons nos emplois du temps et plusieurs prospectus. Je me tourne vers Jade qui est à mes côtés sur son téléphone.

« Tu commences par quoi, demain ? questionné-je.

\- J'ai deux heures de biologie, m'informe-t-elle en relevant la tête vers moi. Et toi ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps que je tiens dans les mains.

« Anatomie, dis-je en le rangeant dans mon sac. Il faut que je finisse d'acheter quelques trucs cet après-midi, tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Je dois aider ma mère, répond-elle. Désolée.

\- T'inquiète, rétorqué-je avec un sourire. »

Nous décidons d'un accord commun d'aller manger dans la cafétéria pas loin de l'université. Je commande un plat de spaghettis, et le reste du groupe qui avait cours ce matin nous rejoint. Je suis installé à coté de Jack et de Camille. Jack se tourne vers moi et me lance un sourire. Je hausse les sourcils en sa direction mais il ne me répond rien. Cela fait quelques temps que j'ai remarqué le changement de comportement de Jack. Il est plus présent, plus insistant avec moi. Je pense lui plaire, mais je ne veux pas dire des bêtises. Par contre, ce n'est absolument pas mon style de garçon. Je n'aime pas les grands blonds, et il ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Sa main effleure la mienne et mon corps se refroidit.

J'ai horreur du contact des gens. C'en est devenue une phobie. Je ne dis pas cela pour rigoler, c'est la stricte vérité. On a réussi à me dégoûter du contact des gens, et je déteste réagir de cette façon. J'ai horreur de trembler et avoir peur du toucher des individus. Les seules personnes que j'autorise à me toucher sont ma mère, mon frère, Camille et Elena. J'accepte doucement la main de Romane sur la mienne, ou bien les câlins de Jade. J'apprends à revivre de cette manière, j'apprends à tolérer les caresses d'autrui. Mais les souvenirs me bloquent dans l'amélioration d'accepter le toucher des autres. Je ne me remets pas de mon histoire partagée avec un homme totalement exécrable qui m'a laissé tant de souvenirs étouffants. A chaque fois que je repense à ces fameux souvenirs, je me sens oppressée, anéantie, je sombre dans une sorte de transe. C'est comme si je revivais les moments que j'ai tant abhorrés par le passé. J'essaye de vivre avec tous les jours, même si c'est dur. Je m'efforce de ne plus avoir peur, de m'ouvrir aux gens. Mais les images de mon passé s'affairent à revenir en force pour attaquer mon esprit, mes pensées. Et je craque, parce que c'est bien trop douloureux.

Un vent frais vient fouetter mes joues quand je sors du magasin. L'après-midi est bientôt terminé, et les gens commencent à sortir de leurs bureaux de telle sorte que les rues de New-York sont maintenant bondées de monde. Je me faufile difficilement à travers les piétons pour retrouver ma voiture garée sur une place de parking souterrain. Je me dépêche d'entrer à l'intérieur et de m'attacher, et je quitte ensuite le parking souterrain. Je n'ai jamais aimé les parkings souterrains. J'ai toujours eu peur de me retrouver seule dans ces lieux et que quelqu'un essaie de m'agresser. J'ai beaucoup d'imagination pour me faire peur. L'après-midi est vite passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder les heures défiler. Après le déjeuner, j'ai accompagné Elena chez le coiffeur, je l'ai déposée chez ses parents et je suis ensuite partie faire des courses puisqu'il me fallait encore quelques trucs pour la fac. J'ai téléphoné à mon frère également, pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

Ma famille vit loin de moi. Ou devrais-je dire : je vis loin de ma famille. Ma mère et mon frère habitent à Phoenix, une ville dans l'Arizona. C'est là où je suis née et où j'ai passé mon enfance et mon adolescence. A seize ans, je suis parti vivre chez mon frère puisque le lycée où il était affecté auparavant proposait de nombreuses filières intéressantes pour mon projet d'orientation. Mon frère avait un appartement dans le centre de New-York et j'ai été très heureuse de vivre avec lui pendant quelques années. Mais mon copain de l'époque est venu s'installer à New-York alors je suis parti vivre avec lui. Jamie, mon frère, n'était pas très consentant mais il n'a pas vraiment répliqué. Ma mère n'était pas non plus d'accord, mais après plusieurs désaccords, j'ai réussi à convaincre ma mère de me laisser vivre avec mon copain. J'aurais dû l'écouter. Je vois maintenant ma mère et mon frère pendant les vacances que j'ai. Je n'ai plus de grand parent côté maternel, mais j'ai encore deux tantes que je vois de temps en temps. Pour ce qui est de mon père, c'est compliqué.

Il est parti de chez nous quand je n'étais qu'une enfant, et je lui en veux terriblement d'avoir laissé ma mère avec le fardeau d'un enfant perdu. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis je ne sais combien de temps, et même si avant il me manquait, ce n'est plus le cas. J'ai réussi à apprendre à vivre sans lui, et je suis toujours vivante. Je ne dis pas que le manque d'un père n'est pas douloureux, mais on s'y habitue. Les premiers moments sont difficiles, mais après maints efforts, on parvient à faire comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, on essaye.

Quand j'arrive à l'appartement, je retrouve Elena avachie sur le canapé en train de regarder une série. Je pose mon sac de course sur la table et me dirige vers elle. Je m'assieds à ses côtés.

« Tu n'as rien fait depuis quinze heures ? m'exclamé-je. »

Elle tourne un regard innocent dans ma direction qui me fait sourire. Elena a toujours été une grande enfant. Elle hausse les épaules et reporte son attention sur l'écran télévisé.

« Je viens juste de rentrer, m'informe-t-elle. Ma mère a voulu me garder tout l'après-midi sous prétexte que je ne vais pas assez les voir. Elle me fatigue.

\- C'est parce qu'elle t'aime, répliqué-je.

-Parfois, je voudrais qu'elle m'aime un peu moins, soupire la brune.

-Mais dis pas ça ! m'exclamé-je en secouant la tête. »

Elena ne répond rien, se concentrant sur la télévision. Je sais que les parents peuvent parfois être lourds, surtout ceux d'Elena, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour totalement les rejeter.

« Tu peux aller vider les poubelles ? me demande Elena.

-T'es sérieuse ? Je viens juste de rentrer et tu me demandes de ressortir ? sifflé-je.

-Je les ai vidées la dernière fois, précise-t-elle. A toi de le faire. »

Je pousse un soupir en me levant et je prends les deux sacs poubelles. J'ai horreur de descendre dans la rue quand il fait sombre, j'ai toujours peur de croiser des personnes avec de mauvaises intentions. Avant de sortir de l'appartement, je me tourne vers Elena.

« Je te déteste. »

Je l'entends ricaner et je me dépêche de descendre les escaliers. Etant donné que nous sommes toujours en été, le soleil n'est pas couché. Je traverse la rue pour me diriger dans une ruelle et je jette les sacs dans une grande poubelle. Je sens soudainement une présence derrière moi. Mon cœur s'accélère dans ma poitrine. Je me tourne doucement, et un homme se présente devant moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est la peur qui me fout une sacrée hallucination, mais je pense reconnaître l'homme qui se tient devant moi. Mes mains se crispent sur les bords de ma veste, et je sens mon sang circuler dans mes veines. Il n'est pas censé être ici, il n'est pas censé être libre.


End file.
